


15 Aprile 2021

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La data di oggi è cerchiata sul calendario con spessi tratti di pennarello rosso, come se poi potesse dimenticarla!<br/>Certo, sta invecchiando, non è più il ladro d'appartamenti di una volta - quasi completamente pulito da quasi dieci anni, grazie tante - ma questa è una di quelle date che non dimenticherà mai finché campa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Aprile 2021

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**15 Aprile 2021**

  


Da Angelo il tavolo vicino alla finestra è sempre 'riservato'. Sempre. Anche durante i fine settimana estivi quando il locale è pieno, compresi i due tavolini esterni che non dovrebbe neanche mettere fuori, ma 'fa Italia' e ci sono abbastanza poliziotti fanatici della sua lasagna da chiudere un occhio o due alla trasgressione.

Almeno una volta alla settimana qualcuno gli chiede perché mai il tavolo resti vuoto e riservato quando è ovvio che la prenotazione non verrà onorata, ma Angelo si limita a sorridere e a scuotere la testa. È inamovibile su questo punto almeno quanto è flessibile su molte altre faccende di carattere legale ben più importante.

La data di oggi è cerchiata sul calendario con spessi tratti di pennarello rosso, come se poi potesse dimenticarla!

Certo, sta invecchiando, non è più il ladro d'appartamenti di una volta - quasi completamente pulito da quasi dieci anni, grazie tante - ma questa è una di quelle date che non dimenticherà mai finché campa.

Il tavolo è pronto, lo staff è stato adeguatamente preparato, non manca niente.

Angelo si fa il segno della croce, giusto per non sbagliare.

-

Arrivano alle sette - vent'anni a Londra e Angelo ancora non si capacita di quanto mangi presto questa gente, ma d'altra parte così faceva sua sorella su al Nord - e prendono posto al loro tavolo.

Santo cielo, sembra ieri che Sherlock ha trascinato qui John per la prima volta, e non gli ha neanche permesso di finire di mangiare. D'altra parte, riflette Angelo con indulgenza, da quella volta non ha mai più visto John camminare col bastone. Anzi. Sono più di dieci anni che li vede passare e correre e lasciare le cose a metà e andare via senza pagare (non che sia un problema. Morirebbe per Sherlock, ma va anche detto che il detective gli paga una sorta di affitto per il tavolo sempre pronto. Angelo ha tentato più volte di rifiutare, ma Sherlock è- beh, è Sherlock.)

"Sherlock, John, bentornati!" esclama, andando ad accoglierli e porgendo loro i menù. "Vi porto una candela, è più romantico," aggiunge, "qualsiasi cosa sul menù, è tutto offerto dalla casa, Sherlock, per te e per il tuo ragazzo."

"Non è il mio ragazzo," ribatte John. La sua espressione è seria, ma la sua voce si arrotonda intorno ad una risata a stento trattenuta. "È mio marito. Da un anno," prosegue, sorridendo anche quando Sherlock nasconde il proprio piacere in uno sbuffo annoiato.

Oh, Angelo lo sa eccome! È stato al matrimonio un anno fa e ha pianto nel fazzoletto per tutto il tempo. L'amore lo commuove quanto lo commuoveva una cassaforte ben fatta, quanto lo commuove fare la parmigiana con la ricetta di sua madre.

(Si è un po' offeso perché non hanno organizzato il rinfresco da lui, ma va anche detto che non ci sarebbero stati tutti nel suo piccolo locale. Gli sposi sono venuti a cena quella sera proprio come oggi, ed è questa la cosa importante).

Lo sa benissimo, quindi, ma Sherlock - che finge di essere annoiato, ma osserva John da dietro il menù con calore e piacere – sorride a sua volta dietro la lista di antipasti e primi piatti fatti in casa.

"Vi porto la candela, e un aperitivo. Auguri!"

-

Sherlock non ha neanche bisogno di osservare John per rendersi conto che entrambi stanno pensando alla prima volta che sono venuti qui a cena, poche ore dopo il loro primo incontro.

Quando si volta a guardarlo, comunque, lo sorprende intento a studiare il riflesso delle luci del locale sulla sua fede, già un pochino consumata da un anno di vita disordinata, esperimenti assurdi e criminali pericolosi.

“Sposato col tuo lavoro, mh?” commenta John, quando si rende conto di essere a sua volta osservato.

“Oh, stai zitto,” ribatte Sherlock, ma comunque allunga la mano e la stringe intorno alla sua.

-

  


**Author's Note:**

> Niente, ieri inviavo plot fluffosi sui primi anniversari delle mie varie coppie di boys a Nykyo e ovviamente ho dovuto scrivere questa cosetta.  
> Con Sherlock c'è sempre l'inaspettato, però, e in questo caso l'inaspettato è il punto di vista di Angelo, che mi ha molto divertito.


End file.
